Hoofdstuk 18
<< Hoofdstuk 17 Hoofdstuk 19 >> Hoofdstuk N°18 –SOS KONIJN Het college gaat weer zijn normale gangetje en de biologieles gaat beginnen... Wat staat er je te wachten met de nieuwe aanwinsten? Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Er zijn geen verborgen cadeautjes in dit hoofdstuk. Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Illustration-Episode18-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode18-Armin.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°18-–SOS KONIJN Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 18! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- DEEL 1 : Laten we erover praten: Tiener verhalen ' '''DEEL 2 : Een nieuwe outfit voor een nieuw leven ' '''DEEL 3 : De tierende konijnen show! ---- O V E R Z I C H T ---- ---- D E E L 1: ''' Laten we erover praten: Tiener verhalen ---- '''In dit hoofdstuk, kunnen 2 van de 3 outfits gebruikt worden in 2 afspraakjes. Dus let op welk outfit je kiest! Debora is weg. Je kan eindelijk weer adem halen en een nieuwe week begint op het Amoris College. Alhoewel, Castiel is nog steeds niet terug gekomen. Je maakt je zorgen over hem, maar niet zoveel als bij je volgende biologie les. Blijkbaar gaan jullie experimenteren met Konijnen! Je begint het hoofdstuk bij het nadenken over de afgelopen gebeurtenissen en de afwezigheid van Castiel. Helaas, tijdens deze 'flashback' mis je een kleine detail: de aanwezigheid van zielige Alexis die tegen je stond te praten! Als je klaar bent om naar hem te luisteren, verteld hij je dat het niet zo goed met Peggy gaat... Je besluit met haar te praten ' ➜ Doelstelling: Praat met Peggy over haar laatste artikel.' Om dit gesprek met Peggy te verkrijgen moet je eerst met Armin hebben gepraat. Als je haar hebt gevonden, praat je met haar over het artikel gebaseerd op Debora's 'valse' opname's. Het lijkt erop dat de journaliste een paar schuldgevoelens heeft... ' ➜ Doelstelling: Loop wat rond om een nieuw gesprek te ontgrendelen' Je komt Nathaniel tegen die je slecht nieuws zal brengen: Als Castiel nog een dag afwezig is, zal hij van school worden gestuurd! Je moet het hem vertellen, maar hoe? Lysander is allang naar huis vertrokken en je weet zijn adres niet... Deze opdracht lijkt best onmogelijk. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar het plein om naar huis te gaan.' Ga naar het plein om automatisch naar huis gestuurd te worden. ✔ Ga naar het park of de café voordat je naar huis gaat. Je kan Kwinten of Armin tegenkomen. Deze ontmoetingen (als je hen correct beantwoord en de juiste LM met hen hebt) kan je twee verschillende doelstellingen krijgen:' Ga naar het park' of Ga naar het café. Daarna moet je naar huis gaan. ✔ Ga naar huis. Als je aangekomen bent aan de voorkant van jouw huis, heb je geluk en kom je Castiel tegen. Hij beloofd je dat hij morgen zal komen. Ga naar huis en beëindig de dag. De volgende dag op school zal je een nieuwe doelstelling krijgen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar Rosalie en Castiel.' Rosalie en Castiel zijn in een klaslokaal. Na een korte discussie, wordt je verrast door Peggy. ✔ Verlaat het lokaal. Terwijl je vertrekt, kom je Nathaniel tegen, hij vertelt je dat de directrice zo snel mogelijk met Castiel wilt praten over zijn afwezigheid. Ruikt als problemen! Jij hebt een korte discussie met hem en je realiseert je iets. Jup... Een Amoris College zonder Castiel en Nathaniel die elkaar haten is gewoon onmogelijk! Na dit, maak je je zorgen over de toekomst van jouw gitarist! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Vraag aan Castiel wat de directrice hem had verteld.' Terwijl je loopt, zie je Rosalie die je vraagt of je met haar wilt shoppen na school Nadat je Castiel hebt gevonden, vertrek je om Rosalie te vinden. ---- D E E L 2: ' Een nieuwe outfit voor een nieuw leven ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar het plein om met Rosalie mee te gaan. Als je op het plein bent, zal je automatisch de school verlaten om naar de stad te gaan. Rosalie wacht op je. Je krijgt de keuze om met de bus te gaan of te gaan lopen! ✔ Ga naar de kledingwinkel in het spel met Rosalie. Je begint met het kopen van een schattige chocola gekleurde lingerie set waarvan Rosalie denkt dat het je perfect zal staan. Dan offert Rosalie je een make-over afhankelijk van de jongen waar je indruk op wilt maken. Je kan kiezen tussen: Armin, Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysander en Kwinten. Op het einde van de dag, beloof je Rosalie om de kleren de volgende dag aan te trekken, dan ga je naar huis om te slapen. ✔ Ga naar huis. Je keert automatisch de volgende dag terug naar de school. Als je aankomt, ontgrendel je een hele boel doelstellingen. Schoonheid en haar bijna charmante prinsjes. 3 outfits voor jouw 5 helden. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ontgrendel een dialoog met iedere jongen.' (Deze doelstelling kan je niet zien onder de lijst 'mijn doelstellingen' ik heb het er alleen aan toegevoegd zodat het makkelijker zou zijn.) ✔ Ontgrendel een dialoog met Castiel. ✔ Ontgrendel een dialoog met Nathaniel ✔ Ontgrendel een dialoog met Lysander ✔ Ontgrendel een dialoog met Armin ✔ Ontgrendel een dialoog met Kwinten Om deze doelstellingen af te ronden, moet je simpelweg met de jongen praten, die je kan vinden in de school. Elk van hen vertelt je wat ze vinden van je outfit. Weet wel dat je outfit niet iedereen blij maakt, maar het laat je wel zien wie de vijanden zijn van de jongen wie je voor koos. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Loop opnieuw wat rond om een nieuw gesprek te ontgrendelen.' Je ziet Rosalie en Nathaniel praten maar je weet niet echt over wat… En ze besluiten om het een geheim te houden. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ontgrendel een nieuw gevolg.' Maak een paar stappen en na een monoloog ga je direct naar de stad. Je bent nieuwsgierig en wilt ontdekken waar Nathaniel en Rosalie over aan het praten waren. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga de stad in en vind wat meer uit over Nathaniel.' Je komt Nathaniel aan de voorkant van je huis tegen, en hij heeft een compleet nieuwe look! Hun geheim was gewoonweg een make-over sessie! Na een kort gesprekje met hem over zijn verandering, besluit je naar huis te gaan. ✔ Ga naar huis. Ga je appartement in om dit af te ronden. ---- D E E L 3: ' De tierende konijnen show! ---- ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga de school in om een nieuw gesprek te ontgrendelen. Het is een nieuwe dag en terwijl je loop kom je Boris en Faraize tegen. Ze dragen grote dozen en lopen richtig het einde van de gang en dan naar boven… Je besluit ze te volgen. ✔ Ga naar het trappenhuis. ✔ Ga naar boven. Je ontdekt een nieuwe kamer: Het scheikunde lab. Je ontdekt ook wat er in de dozen zit: Schattige kleine konijntjes! Je verlaat de kamer en keert terug naar de gang. Konijntjes! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar beneden en terug naar de gang.' Op de gang, kom je Peggy tegen die je vertelt waarom de konijntjes er hier vandaag zijn. Ze vraagt aan jullie om haar te volgen naar een 'stillere’ kamer. ✔ Volg Peggy naar Klaslokaal B. Tot jouw verbazing, de 'stilte’ is veranderd in een grote groep: De hele klas is er! Blijkbaar zijn de konijnen hier voor jou om te experimenteren… Het is vreselijk! Jij en je klasgenoten besluiten ze te bevrijden, koste wat het kost! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga terug naar het scheikunde lab met de jongens.' Ga naar het nieuwe lokaal, je vind er Nathaniel en Armin. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar het plein en geef de konijnen over aan de andere studenten.' Met het konijn in jouw armen, vind je de andere studenten buiten de school. Ze besluiten de konijnen vrij te zetten in het park. Ga nu terug om de missende konijnen te halen. ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga terug om de meiden van je school te zien.' Je komt Peggy en Daisy tegen die je vertellen dat de konijnen veilig zijn. Maar je vermoedens zeggen dat er iets mis is. ✔ Ontgrendel een nieuw gesprek. Je besluit terug te gaan, en ontmoet de jongen van je keuze… Of zijn vijand. Je ontdekt dat jullie een van de konijntjes zijn vergeten in het lokaal. Je besluit met de jongen mee te gaan. 3 outfits... 5 jongens... Met wie zal je zijn? ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar het scheikunde lokaal met de jongen met wie je bent.' De doelstelling wordt afgerond als je in het lokaal bent. Een scene wordt ontgrendeld en je zal verlaten met het laatste konijntje. ✔ Bekijk de gevolgen. Onderweg, kom je Mr. Faraize tegen, die hard loopt te stressen. Dan zie je Peggy en verteld je dat jullie niet echt met de konijnen gaan experimenten maar gewoon bestuderen. Na wat gepraat met verschillende studenten, besluit je naar de lerarenkamer te gaan om uit te leggen wat er is gebeurd met Mr. Faraize en om je weer te verontschuldigen… ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ga naar de lerarenkamer.' Na een paar stappen, kom je Mr. Faraize tegen die met de directrice staat te praten en ze vat het niet slecht op! ' ➜ Doelstelling: Ontgrendel het laatste gesprekje om het hoofdstuk af te ronden.' Nu is het tijd om het hoofdstuk af te ronden, neem een paar stappen en dat is het! Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 19! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Nathaniel' ⎡''J-Ja, ik wilde wat verandering.⎦ *A) Je ziet er goed uit! Dat is een heel leuk idee voor je stropdas! + *B) Oef! Je hebt eindelijk die afschuwelijke broek weggegooid! = *C) Oh nee! Je was vroeger veel beter… - ⎡''Voorzichtig, hij rent naar je toe!⎦ *A) (Beweeg naar rechts) = (Afbeelding) *B) (Beweeg naar links) = ---- 'Castiel' ⎡''… En waarom sta je me zo aan te gapen?⎦ *A) Heb je je nieuwe kleren in de uitverkoop gekocht? = *B) Ik verwachtte niet je in nieuwe kleren te zijn, meer niet… + *C) Heb je eindelijk die afgrijselijke bruine jas weggegooid? - ⎡''Nee… Ze heeft gewoon gezegd dat het in mijn dossier staat en dat ze het mijn ouders zal vertellen bij het volgende oudercontact. Ik moet ook nablijven, maar ik weet niet of ik zal gaan.⎦ *A) Doe niet zo idioot, je moet gaan! - *B) Geef toe dat je dit keer om problemen gevraagd hebt… + ⎡''Ik verander van kleren, en dan jij… Als ik tegen een muur aanloop, ga je me dan nadoen?⎦ *A) Nee, loop maar alleen tegen je muur aan. + *B) Rosalie heeft me gedwongen nieuwe kleren te kopen… - ⎡''Geweldig, nu zit ik opgesloten in het biologielokaal met een klein meisje en een konijn!⎦ *A) Geef jouw slechte humeur door aan iemand anders! = (Afbeelding) *B) Castiel, alsjeblieft… Ik zit hier ook in opgesloten. = ---- 'Lysander' ⎡''Zou je je net zo veel zorgen om mij maken als ik afwezig was?⎦ *A) Natuurlijk! Meer nog! + *B) Dat hangt van de omstandigheden af. = *C) Niet zo veel, nee. - ⎡*Fluister* Is het een leraar?⎦ *A) Misschien! We moeten ons verstoppen! = *B) Nee, ik denk het niet, het is vast een student die ons komt helpen. = (Afbeelding) ---- 'Kwinten' ⎡''Wil je met mij verder wandelen? We kunnen naar het park bij je huis gaan!⎦ *A) Als je wil! = (Meer gesprekken) *B) Nou, ik ben al een tijdje buiten. Ik denk dat ik liever naar huis ga. = ⎡''Ik snap niet waarom jij altijd praat over hoe zielig ik vroeger was.⎦ *A) Je was niet zielig! = *B) Ik vind het leuk om je te laten lijden. + ⎡''Sorry, ik had het niet eens gemerkt, dus ik weet niet echt wat te zeggen.⎦ *A) Zeg me gewoon of je vindt dat ik mooi ben! + *B) Maak je geen zorgen, ik heb de kleren toch niet voor jou gekocht. = Afbeelding: Deze krijg je automatisch als je met Kwinten naar het biologielokaal gaat. ---- 'Armin' ⎡''Ja, natuurlijk! Ze zijn donker en maken bijgelovige mensen ongemakkelijk. Bovendien, als ze krassen maken ze tenminste echt lawaai!⎦ *A) Mij maken ze bang… = *B) Ik vind het krassen van een kraai irritanter dan een vogeltje. - *C) Ja, hun zwarte veren zijn inderdaad erg mooi. + ⎡''Ja, maar spelletjes zijn duur! Maar ik kan je nog steeds een glas limonade aanbieden!⎦ *A) Oké! Laten we dan gaan! = of + *B) Nee, ik ga liever niet, ik ga naar huis. = ⎡''Meen je dit?⎦ *A) Zie ik er uit alsof ik strikjes leuk vind? + *B) Wat? Het is schattig… - ⎡''Je bent schattig zo!⎦ *A) Dus ik ben normaal niet schattig?! + *B) Verdorie, ik wilde jou niet tevreden stellen… = Optie: *A) Ik zou ook graag willen spelen! = (Afbeelding) *B) Kunnen we samen spelen? = ---- 'Alexis' ⎡''Zeg haar dat je niet boos op haar bent!''⎦ *A) Maar dat ben ik wel! = *B) Goed dan… Maar alleen omdat jij daar blij van wordt. = *C) Dat zou ze toch al moeten weten, niet? = Category:Hoofdstukken lijst Category:Index